Oculto detrás de su rostro
by Lia and Mar and Lizzie
Summary: El veinteañero Robert Langdon acaba de enfrentar una gran tragedia y debe marcharse a vivir con su amigo, Peter Solomon. No sabía que ese seria precisamente, el inicio de una gran aventura...
1. Prólogo

Nota de la autora: Hola, soy Sofia Ponce Arancibia (Lía), de nacionalidad chilena. Tengo 15 años y soy fanática de Dan Brown, y sobre todo de Robert Langdon. Tras leer todos sus libros, se me ocurrió este, mi primer fic, que es una mezcla divertida de personajes que aparecen en distintos libros.  
Los hechos no representan necesariamente la realidad, aunque muchas cosas aquí mencionadas, existen.  
Los personajes, naturalmente, no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad del asombroso escritor de thrillers, Dan Brown, responsable de haber despertado en mi la pasión por la lectura.  
Espero que les guste...

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Esa noche, sir Leigh Teabing sentía que la rabia lo invadía mientras marcaba una y otra vez una serie de números en su teléfono móvil. "¡Contesta ya, contesta!" se decía, mirando inútilmente el reloj de su muñeca. "Debió estar aquí hace más de una hora".  
Volvió a probar el número, sin éxito.  
-¡Contesta!- Gritó al teléfono, pero este solo emitió la voz del contestador automático como respuesta, que sonaba tan calmada que tuvo la impresión de que se burlaba de su frustración.  
Gruñendo de impotencia, Teabing colgó la llamada, atravesó como un rayo su departamento, cogió las llaves de su auto y salió disparado rumbo al estacionamiento.  
Le tomó solo quince minutos llegar a su destino y, con el pulso acelerado, se dirigió a la entrada dando grandes zancadas y balanceándose de un lado a otro. Su instinto le decía que había algo que no encajaba.  
Presa de una ansiedad irrefrenable, buscó entre las cosas de su bolsillo la copia de las llaves y abrió las puertas.  
Dos segundos después, Teabing lo comprendió y se puso pálido.  
La residencia estaba vacía.  
Corriendo de un lado a otro con absoluta desesperación, recorrió los dormitorios, que, ahora vacíos y desolados le parecieron espantosamente grandes.  
Tenía todo el cuerpo recubierto con una transpiración húmeda. Sintió que había estado construyendo un enorme castillo con cartas de naipes, que ahora se derrumbaba ante sus ojos tras una inesperada ráfaga de viento.  
Todavía no sabía que, a partir de ese momento, se encargaría de encontrar, en una búsqueda lenta y sigilosa, cada carta de la baraja para devolverla a su sitio, como un ave que vuelve a reconstruir su nido una vez que se ha caído.  
Y emplearía toda su energía en ello.

* * *

Por favor, dejen sus reviews después de leer...

Los quiero.


	2. Capítulo I

Los hechos no representan necesariamente la realidad, aunque muchas cosas aquí mencionadas, existen.  
Los personajes, naturalmente, no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad del asombroso escritor de thrillers, Dan Brown, responsable de haber despertado en mi la pasión por la lectura.

* * *

**I**

2:30 A.M  
Robert Langdon se despertó sobresaltado y con la espalda envuelta en un sudor frío.  
En la oscuridad sonaba un teléfono, un chillido furioso que le resultaba inquietantemente familiar. A tientas, se levantó medio dormido de la cama, golpeándose con las paredes del pasillo y tropezándose con las zapatillas que había dejado en el piso.  
El teléfono seguía sonando. Aturdido, lo descolgó.  
- ¿Diga?  
No hubo respuesta. Se oyó un llanto angustiado al otro extremo de la línea.  
- ¿Diga?- Repitió confuso, mientras trataba de aclararse la garganta.  
Miró impaciente el reloj de su muñeca. Eran las dos treinta y uno de la mañana. Sólo llevaba dos horas en la cama, pero se había dormido profundamente.  
- ¿Robert?- dijo la voz de una mujer en un hilo de voz.- Pasó algo.  
- ¿Cómo?  
Langdon era incapaz de concentrarse.  
La mujer siguió hablando, con dificultad, y un gemido de cansancio se escapó de los labios de Langdon.  
Al oírla, se quedó de piedra. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Al instante, se quedó sin respiración.  
"No puede ser…"  
El teléfono se le cayó de las manos.  
Conmocionado, se dejó caer sobre una silla e intentó ponerse las zapatillas. Apenas pudo hacerlo, su mente estaba en otra parte.  
Después de eso y por primera vez desde hacía años, Robert Langdon rompió en llanto.

DOS MESES DESPUÉS...

Contemplando los finos rayos del sol de la mañana, Peter Solomon caminaba nerviosamente por entre los pasillos del cementerio, incomodo.  
Tenía una extraña sensación en la garganta.  
Miró a los costados, intentando orientarse. Coloridos arreglos florales parecían haber sido esparcidos al azar sobre el césped recién cortado. Las hojas de los árboles se balanceaban con armónica suavidad a causa del viento.  
Se abotonó con impaciencia las mangas de su camisa y consultó su reloj digital. Marcaba las 10:31 AM.  
Tragó saliva y escarbó en su bolsillo. Sacó el teléfono móvil. La pantalla reflejó su rostro. Tenía un aspecto espantoso, como si hubiera dormido vestido. Lo guardó rápidamente y siguió su camino, dando rápidas miradas de un lado a otro, huyendo de su imagen repentinamente envejecida. "Soy un viejo demacrado". Pensó. "No estoy listo para esto".  
A sus treinta y dos años, Peter era un destacado y prominente académico, cuyos gestos calmados y su increíble humildad disimulaban su poderoso linaje de la familia Solomon.  
Sus ojos grises reflejaban, por lo general, una confianza y convicción nacidas de la experiencia, y la impresión de que era capaz de enfrentar cada obstáculo que se le pusiera por delante para lograr un objetivo.  
Hoy, sin embargo, parecía una persona diferente. Su rostro lucía nervioso y pálido.  
Tenía la frente perlada de sudor.  
Intentó serenarse, pero su respiración se detuvo por un instante cuando, a lo lejos, logró distinguir la solitaria silueta de un joven arrodillado sobre el césped.  
Con suma cautela, se aproximó hacia él, sin dar crédito a sus ojos una vez que fijó su vista en aquel rostro.  
Era Robert Langdon.  
El chico, moreno y esbelto, tenía veinte juveniles años, penetrantes ojos azules y espesa cabellera castaña. Al mirar hacia Peter, se puso de pie, revelando su estatura. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.  
- ¿Robert? yo... Lo siento mucho, de verdad.- Balbuceó Peter, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.  
El joven no contestó, se precipitó hacia él y lo estrechó contra sus brazos.  
Fue abrazo largo, lleno de gratitud.  
Solomon sintió que las lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas.  
- ¡Cómo has crecido amigo!- Dijo, dándole suaves golpes en la espalda, intentando alejar la angustia de su mente.  
Se secaron torpemente los ojos, tratando de disimular la tristeza.  
- ¡Pues tú estás igual!- replicó Robert, conteniendo una carcajada nerviosa.  
Su amigo le oyó, torciendo el gesto en silencio, con la mirada perdida hacia el vaivén de las hojas de otoño que caían pausadamente hacia el suelo húmedo.  
Lentamente, comenzaron a caminar juntos, conversando y riendo, olvidando el dolor, evadiéndolo, aunque fuera por un momento. Los dos sabían que pronto, deberían abordar un tema inevitable.

* * *

Me disculpo por la corta extensión del capítulo, pero esta es una manera en que puedo subirlos más rápidamente.

Por favor, dejen sus reviews.

Los quiero...


	3. Capítulo II

Los hechos no representan necesariamente la realidad, aunque muchas cosas aquí mencionadas, existen.  
Los personajes, naturalmente, no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad del asombroso escritor de thrillers, Dan Brown, responsable de haber despertado en mi la pasión por la lectura.  
Espero que les guste...

* * *

**II**

Peter y Robert se removieron incómodos en el asiento del avión que los conduciría lejos de Estados Unidos. Luego de dos semanas de su reencuentro y sin otro familiar que pudiera hacerse cargo del muchacho luego de la trágica muerte de sus padres, su amigo había decidido llevárselo consigo fuera del país, sin tener idea de qué les depararía el futuro.  
Se ciñeron el cinturón de seguridad en silencio y esperaron a que el aparato despegara.  
Los motores cobraron vida y el fuselaje vibró. Langdon tragó saliva y esperó. Sintió que el avión comenzaba a correr sobre la pista y tuvo la sensación de que su mundo se quedaba atrás con ella. Los recuerdos, los momentos, lo que conocía. Todo.  
- ¿Estás cómodo?- Preguntó Peter, notando su nerviosismo.- Relájate, llegaremos dentro de un par de horas. Francia es un lugar encantador.  
- Francia.- Repitió él en un susurro y poco a poco comenzó a relajar sus músculos.  
El avión despegó, alejándose con rapidez de los Estados Unidos de América.

Varias horas estuvieron volando, hasta aterrizar, finalmente, en el aeropuerto de París. Incrédulo y algo mareado, Robert Langdon se bajó del avión Air France, apenas aceptando la idea de haber dormido durante casi todo el trayecto.  
Guiado por su amigo, pronto dejaron el aeropuerto y se dirigieron al apartamento donde se quedaría por tiempo indefinido.  
Se hallaba en el sexto piso.  
Era un lugar cómodo, cálido y bien decorado. Las paredes de la sala principal estaban salpicadas de suaves tonos de amarillo y marrón, sobre las que descansaban algunas pinturas de arte moderno. Había también un retrato de la familia Solomon en uno de los costados.  
Robert esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio una graciosa fotografía de Peter encima de un mueble junto a la ventana que daba a la terraza. Con ternura propia de un niño, sonreía ampliamente a la cámara, orgulloso de los agujeros que habían dejado sus dientes de leche. Junto a ella estaba la imagen Katherine.  
- Robert, ya llevé las maletas a tu pieza para que acomodes tus cosas.- Dijo Solomon desde la cocina, entremedio del ruido de abrir y cerrar cajones.  
Desganado, Langdon se acercó al equipaje y lo dejó a un costado.  
Observó su nueva habitación. Era amplia y moderna, con un televisor plano sobre un mueble junto al ropero y una laptop encima de un ostentoso escritorio.  
Se fijó en la cama. Tenía un hermoso cobertor de plumas. Las almohadas eran mullidas, gigantescas y maravillosas. Se derrumbó sobre ellas y apagó la luz. La luna relucía con esplendor fuera de la ventana, iluminando tenuemente el espacio.  
Permaneció inmóvil un largo momento, embelesado en la suavidad de la cama. Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse.  
Oyó el chorro de una ducha en una de las habitaciones contiguas.  
Por fin, Robert Langdon se durmió profundamente.

* * *

Por favor, continuen leyendo, esto apenas comienza...

Dejen sus reviews,

Los quiero


	4. Capítulo III

**Los hechos no reprentan la realidad, aunque muchas que aquí aparecen, existen.**

**Los personajes, evidentemente, no me pertenecen, sino son de la propiedad del asombroso escritor de thrillers Dan Brown, responsable de haber despertado en mí la pasión por la lectura.**

* * *

III

Robert Langdon estaba recostado sobre su cama, moviéndose de un lado a otro y revolviendo con impaciencia las sábanas; incapaz de quedarse dormido. Había transcurrido una semana desde su llegada, pero aún no había logrado adaptarse al nuevo huso horario.

Oía la televisión encendida en la sala, pero apenas la notaba. A su mente volvió una delicada brisa como en un ensueño. Quiso cubrir sus ojos con la almohada. Casi le parecía sentir el contacto de su piel con el agua al nadar y las diminutas olas golpeando con firmeza sobre su piel desnuda. Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño. De pronto, la imagen se tornó oscura y difusa. La tranquilidad se alejó de su mente, para luego dar paso a una nube de confusión y angustia.

"¡No más!"

Alzó la cabeza y descansó en la ventana su triste mirada. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo único que veía eran las caras de sus padres, mirándolo, con sus rostros inexpresivos. Les gritaba, pero ellos no le decían nada. Sonreían y se limitaban a seguir mirándolo. Apartó la mirada de la ventana e hizo todo lo posible por pensar en otra cosa. Ahí estaban sus caras, metiéndosele por los párpados, en la oscuridad…

Movió la cabeza, agitado por un involuntario sollozo.

Oyó la carcajada ahogada de Peter desde la sala. Pensó en él. Sabía cuánto le quería y también cómo le había acogido. Suspiró hondamente, obligándose a ver la situación con claridad. La vida continuaría y él debía demostrarle que también seguiría adelante, a pesar de lo que ella le había arrebatado.

Se irguió y apartó las sábanas, convenciéndose de que no podría dormir. Miró nuevamente por la ventana y contempló la ciudad desde lo alto del apartamento. La afamada torre Eiffel lucía majestuosa e iluminada, como una gran lámpara en medio de la negrura. Se calzó las zapatillas y se dirigió a la sala, recuperándose en buena medida.

Langdon se sentó al lado de Peter y miró la pantalla.

- ¿Qué estás viendo?- Preguntó, mirando atentamente al televisor.

- Estoy pagando una apuesta.- explicó, con gesto divertido.

- ¿Una apuesta?- soltó Robert, como si hubiera recibido una repentina picadura. Su rostro no expresaba sino incredulidad.- No tenía idea que hicieras apuestas.

- Sí- Afirmó Solomon.- Un pequeño juego con un amigo.

- ¿Un amigo? - Sí, y no es de fiar. Langdon intentaba entender, pero prefirió dejar de preguntar. Se concentró en lo que su Peter estaba viendo. No le pareció gracioso. Parecía un reportaje educativo.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- le preguntó el chico, interesándose cada vez más en lo que veía.

- ¿No lo ves? ¡Es ridículo!- exclamó.- Creo que mi amigo ha perdido varios tornillos desde que lo conocí. -

¿Pero esto lo encontró tu amigo?- Preguntó Robert, sin apartar los ojos del televisor.

- No.- Respondió Solomon.- Es peor. Lo hizo el mismo.

Langdon lo miró, perplejo.

- Tengo que conocerlo.- Murmuró, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Eh?- Peter frunció el ceño. - Es interesantísimo. Deberías tomarlo en serio. - Langdon estaba extasiado, como un niño que acabara de descubrir un fósil de dinosaurio en el patio de su casa.

- No hablarás en serio, ¿verdad?- le advirtió.- Con esas cosas es mejor no jugar.

- Por favor.- Le presionó el chico, que empezaba a impacientarse con la negativa de su amigo. Solomon lanzó un resoplido muy exagerado.

- Mira no te preocupes más por esto, ¿sí?- Farfulló, apagando de golpe el televisor.- Si te interesan este tipo de cosas puedo llevarte a que conozcas el Louvre o…

- No.- Interrumpió Robert.- En serio, quiero conocerlo.

- Deja eso.- Repitió su amigo, recobrando la seriedad.- De verdad, te llevaré al Louvre mañana mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Verás la Mona Lisa y los cuadros de Da Vinci y…

- Pero…

- Nada de peros.- Interrumpió Peter.- Además, te servirá para distraerte.

Langdon se quedó en silencio.

- Vamos, Robert.- le apremió su amigo, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Está bien.- Dijo Robert, que había terminado por convencerse.- Conoceré el Louvre.

Esa mañana, Sophie Neveu se encontraba al interior del Museo Louvre, encaminándose con pasos lentos y pausados hacia la afamada Salle des États. Con creciente excitación, Sophie había despertado esa mañana, pero apenas podía creer que estuviera despierta. Miró con atención el inconfundible suelo de parqué y luego concentró su vista en el tumulto de gente que se apretujaba intentando encontrar una ubicación para observar a la Gioconda más de cerca.

- Es de lo más increíble.- Murmuró para sí misma, intentando abrirse paso entre la gente.

A pesar del tiempo que haya transcurrido desde que había visto por ultima vez a la Mona Lisa, le parecía estar experimentando un deja vu muy real mientras se iba acercando hacia el cuadro más controvertido del mundo. Ansiosa, posó su mirada en el único retrato que había en la pared. Entonces la vio, lejana y misteriosa, sonriendo detrás de un gran plexiglás hacia todas las cámaras y teléfonos móviles que le sacaban fotografías sin flash. La miró con devoción tras la multitud e intentó fotografiarla, pero la imagen del fresco lucía tan pequeña que apenas podía distinguirse.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y con la otra se sostuvo el codo largo rato, escrutando el entorno con resignación. Se fijó en un joven que se encontraba junto a ella, a unos dos metros, con la mirada perdida hacia la emblemática sonrisa de La Mona Lisa. Tenía una hermosa melena castaña y penetrantes ojos azules y vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa azul clara que llevaba por encima del pantalón.

Se preguntó por qué no habría intentado acercarse a la pintura. Apartó la mirada, temiendo que el joven notase su especial interés en él. Casi habría jurado que lo había visto esbozar una sonrisa al tiempo que ella se volteaba. Un ligero rubor de color rosa le tiñó las mejillas. Dio vuelta su rostro y esperó que el color en su piel se desvaneciera por completo, mientras fingía prestarle atención a las enormes paredes que la rodeaban. Los muros eran de un delicado tono marrón salpicado de finas manchas blanquecinas y lucían pulcras y majestuosas debido a su altura. Un joven guardia de seguridad se paseaba lentamente y con aire despreocupado entre la gente. Volvió a ver hacia el joven por el rabillo del ojo. Había cambiado su postura, y se encontraba hablando animadamente con un hombre que vestía con exquisita sofisticación. Puso atención a sus voces y reconoció el idioma de inmediato. Continuó oyendo e intentó identificar el acento.

El hombre que conversaba con el muchacho se retiró de pronto, raudo y a grandes zancadas, tras una llamada en su teléfono móvil.

Sophie se acercó al joven con sutileza, hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros.

- Eres norteamericano.- Le dijo, mirándole a la cara con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí.- Respondió él.- ¿Cómo supiste?- Preguntó, volteándose completamente hacia la chica, sorprendido. Los ojos verdes de la joven le iluminaban el rostro y sus pestañas largas enmarcaban con perfección su mirada. Llevaba puesta una blusa negra y pantalones que le llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla.

- El acento es inconfundible.- Explicó ella.

Él dio una risita tonta. "Debí suponerlo".

- ¿Y tu de donde eres?- Ella lo miro entre confundida y divertida.

- Francesa.- Dijo ella, como si la respuesta fuera evidente. Langdon se quedo perplejo.

- Tu pronunciación es impecable.- Ella se ruborizo y llevo la vista al piso. - Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Sophie Neveu.- Afirmó, sin apartar los ojos del suelo.

- ¿Te gusta Leonardo?

- Oh sí.- respondió Sophie, levantando la vista.- Me encanta su arte. No lo sé, pero sus pinturas me inspiran una extraña atracción.

- ¿Extraña atracción?- Ella dio una carcajada y luego se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, no sé. Algo así, es raro. Mi abuelo lo adora, y yo crecí con su devoción desde niña.

Langdon recordó lo que el amigo de Peter había dicho durante el video.

- ¿Has oído la historia del sudario?- preguntó.

- ¿Hablas del sudario de Turín?- Sophie le estaba estudiando, reparando en su tez bronceada, que contrastaba visiblemente con la blancura de la suya.

- Sí.- Dijo Robert, sin sorprenderse de que ella hubiera oído hablar del objeto.- ¿Crees que es real? -Sophie negó con la cabeza.

- No creo, y si me acuerdo bien se le hizo un estudio que comprobaba que la tela había sido tejida en edad media. Así sería obvio que no es original. Él asintió. - Exacto.- Balbuceó, respirando hondo antes de continuar.- Y si fuera así, significa que alguien tuvo el talento de hacer una falsificación convincente. La chica se encogió de hombros, sin saber a dónde quería llegar con todo aquello. - Supongo que sí. - ¿Crees que esa persona pudo haber sido el mismísimo Leonardo? - Sophie vaciló, aún más confundida que antes.

- No sé, nunca lo había pensado.

Langdon le clavó la mirada. - ¿Pero crees que sería capaz?- Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

- Sí.- Respondió al fin.- Todos sabemos que era un bromista no católico.- dijo, con un dejo de incredulidad en la voz.- Además- prosiguió.- Tenía el talento necesario.

Robet notaba el escepticismo que había en su expresión, y no le extrañaba. Puede que hubiera sido la conversación más extraña que hubiera tenido con un desconocido. A lo lejos una mano se alzó e hizo señas hacía él. Langdon lanzó un resoplido de fastidio y miró a la chica. "Peter" pensó. "Siempre saliendose con la suya" - Lo siento.- dijo.- Tengo que irme.- Proclamó, e hizo un ademan de despedida.

- Que te vaya bien.- Respondió ella sonriente.- Buena suerte.

* * *

Gracias por leer...

Los quiero


End file.
